This is an ongoing case-control study designed to evaluate the relationship between genetic, occupational, and other risk factors in the etiology of adult-onset renal cell carcinoma. The design will focus on four specific objectives. First, the role of genetic factors in renal cell carcinoma will be investigated by familial aggregation, pedigree analysis, cytogenetic analysis, and the association of genetic markers. Second, this study will investigate the role of hydrocarbon exposure, as well as other occupational risk factors in the etiology of renal cell carcinoma by a detailed lifetime occupational history. Third, this study will include the individual and simultaneous evaluation of multiple risk factors (genetic, occupation, tobacco, alcohol beverage use, history of medication, pain relievers and hormone use, radiation and polymastia) by Cox's Multiple Linear Logistic Regression Technique. Fourth, this study will also provide additional time for completion of the initial study, by insuring that an adequate number of confirmed cases have been included, hospital controls selected, and data analysis completed. Hospitalized cases and controls as well as a general population control selected by random digit dialing will be used. The proposed study outlined in objectives 1-3 has been funded and operational since 9/30/81. It is scheduled to end 7/30/84. We are requesting one additional year of continuation to complete objective four. A total of 340 cases, 340 hospital controls and 340 population controls will be included. Data collection entails hospital charts and personal interview as well as blood, skin, and tumor tissue analysis.